A Ray Of Hope
by double kodachi
Summary: Mokuba is gone. Seto is in pain. Can Ryou help a broken man?SetoRyou Please R&R!
1. Teaser Chapter

**DK: Well…this is my first try at angst…even though I am horrible at it…X.x…this is just a teaser chapter…to see how people react to it….so…enjoy!**

Hot tears mingled with raindrops, hitting the wet ground.

A young man sobbed, leaning against a marked grave.

"Little Brother…" he whispered, his hand brushing over the name.

A strangled cry left the young man's lips, wrenching at the hearts of bystanders.

As he continued to sob, a hand rested on his shoulder.

Looking up, he spotted a ray of hope amid the dark ambiance.

"Ryou…" the young man whispered, letting the albino's arms encircle his body. "Ryou…he's gone…Mokuba's gone…why? Why! Ryou…M-Mokuba's gone…"

Once again, fresh tears poured from the youth's eyes, as Ryou rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Shh…Seto….everything will be okay, he wouldn't want to see you like this, actually, he'd yell at me if I let you mope, ne?" Ryou asked, chuckling lightly, despite the gloomy atmosphere.

Seto just stared at Ryou as if he was crazy.

"How could you laugh? How could you! At a time like this! Mokuba's gone and you laugh…How could you be so cruel!" Seto exclaimed, glaring heatedly at Ryou.

Promptly, as his soft laughter stopped, Ryou looked down at Seto, before his hand rose to caress the CEO's soft cheek.

"I laugh, because I want Mokuba to be happy. You know your brother, he wouldn't have wanted us to be sad, he especially wouldn't have wanted you to be sad. I know Mokuba meant a lot to you, but you aren't alone. You still have m-" Ryou was interrupted as Seto pushed him away roughly.

Standing up and backing away from Ryou, Seto pointed a finger at the shorter male.

"Who? Who do I still have? Huh? Tell me, WHO! No one cared, no one loved, no one could stand me as much as Mokuba could. He was the only one who I could really count on…" Seto whispered, falling to his knees once again, tears flowing freely from his eyes once again.

Ryou looked hurt, his tired eyes once again filled with tears as he stared at the broken man before him.

**DK: Short…but…this might be a chapter story…even though I said that I would most likely write only one-shots…X.x…..still…please read and review! Remember…this is just a teaser….if I get enough reviews, I might continue…**


	2. Loss

**DK: Yeah…I finally updated…I'm aware that this chapter might not be very good…but I promised that I would update…so…enjoy? x.x**

**Also…Thanks for the help, SnowIce! x33 I really appreciate it!**

**XxX**

Seto grimaced as he once again had that dream, no, it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. Everything seemed to be clearer than the real event which had taken Mokuba's life.

Seto stood up upon the side walk, clad in his pajamas, watching the memory of the horrible event.

_He and Ryou had been on a date, eating dinner outside of a fancy restaurant. Mokuba had called out, catching their attention, as he walked passed with his own date, Rebecca Hawkins. Apparently, she had long gotten over her crush on Yugi, and had begun to go out with Mokuba._

_After sharing a few words, Mokuba and Rebecca has bid the older couple a farewell, before crossing the street._

Seto watched the memory, holding onto his head, wanting to scream out at Mokuba, but knowing that it would have no effect.

_Seto once again brought up a conversation with Ryou, before two loud screams pierced the air, followed by the sound of screeching tires._

"Mokuba…Mokuba…MOKUBA!" Seto sobbed, screaming into his hands, as he fell to his knees and watched as the nightmare progressed with blurred eyes.

He didn't want to see this. He didn't **need** to see this. Seto remembered quite well what had happened, he didn't need to relive the event so many times.

_Ryou had called the ambulance. Cars came rushing down the street a while after the call, then loading the two bodies into two different trucks as the sirens blared loudly, continuously. Ryou had stayed with Rebecca while Seto with Mokuba. _

What had happened next caused Seto to sob louder than before.

_On the way to the hospital, the paramedics tried their best to save Mokuba. But their efforts were futile._

_Mokuba died on the way to the hospital._

_Seto stared, quiet, at the peaceful yet blood covered face of his younger brother, clutching onto the limp hand._

_"Mokuba? Mokuba…wake up, don't scare me like this," Seto had said, breaking the silence. "Mokuba…Little brother, wake up. You're scaring me. Mokuba! I mean it! Wake up! Wake up! **Mokuba! MOKUBA, WAKE UP!**" _

_Seto had then began to shake Mokuba's limp body, crying out his name repetitively. _

_Finally, the paramedics restrained Seto and covered the body with a cloth._

_"What are you doing! He's still alive! My brother's still alive! Don't cover him!" Seto screamed maniacally at the paramedics, wrenching himself out of their grip._

_Seto ripped off the cloth to look at Mokuba's face. The youth looked like he was in peace, despite the blood. Seto then fell to his knees, sobbing as he held onto Mokuba's hand._

_"Mokuba…"_

"Mokuba…"

**XxX**

**DK: I'm done…o.o….I know that It's messed up…but I just wanted to update…I'll try to change it…when I have more ideas and time…Please R&R...**


End file.
